LA VIDA
by pokelovemaster
Summary: A veces la vida nos pone desafíos para que los resolvamos por nuestra cuenta, pero muchas veces tomamos decisiones equivocadas y solo las palabras y el apoyo de ese ser querido puede hacernos entrar en razón... Es mi primer One Shot, espero les guste...


La vida muchas veces puede ser injusta, puede lastimarte o incluso llevarte a hacer locuras, cuando pierdes a alguien por una tontería o discusión es muy difícil pedir perdón, sobre todo si entre ellas está la única persona a la cuál amaste de verdad, si te peleas con la persona que además de ser tu mejor amigo fue tu gran amor, por alguien a quien nunca le importó si eras feliz, ¿Cómo pides perdón?, ¿Cómo recuperas lo que perdiste?, un corazón dañado no piensa, actúa, pero actúa de una forma mala, solo quiere terminar con el sufrimiento.

Sus pensamientos la llevaban a seguir corriendo, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, pero eso no la detendría, no prestaba atención al murmullo que escuchaba lejos de ella, solo quería acabar de una vez por todas con su mal.

-Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.- Murmuraba a la vez que seguía corriendo cada vez más rápido.

Muy lejos de allí alguien más se encontraba algo alterado.

-¿La encontraste amigo?- Se podía ver que estaba muy agotado por la carrera, su respiración era muy rápida.

-Pika.- Le respondía su compañero negando con su cabeza.

-¡Chicos!- Otra figura se acercó, al llegar junto a ellos preguntó.- ¿Pudieron saber a donde fue?- Ésta nueva persona también se podía ver algo nerviosa.

-No, hemos perdido su rastro.- La primer figura bajó su cabeza desesperado apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, la encontraremos, todos la están buscando, no pierdas la fe.- Su amigo colocó una de sus manos en su hombro dándole valor, luego dijo.- Ahora sigamos buscando, debemos encontrarla antes de que cometa una locura.

-Tienes razón, vamos amigo.

-Pi.- Le respondió la pequeña criatura.

Todos comenzaron su búsqueda nuevamente, debían apresurarse.

-No lo hagas.- Pensaba mientras tomaba un papel de su bolsillo.- Por favor, no lo hagas.

-¡Pika!- El chillido por parte de su pequeño amigo lo alertó.

-¿La encontraste?, vamos por ella.- Le respondió, la pequeña criatura comenzó a correr más rápido mostrándole el camino.

Luego de pasar un momento corriendo a lo lejos se pudo divisar una figura, quisieron alcanzarla, pero cuando quisieron llamarle la atención la figura se alejó de nuevo.

-No debemos perderla de vista amigo.- Fue lo único que dijo comenzando a correr de nuevo junto a su pequeño amigo.

Su llanto no se notaba gracias a las gotas de lluvia, al escuchar esa voz que la llamaba su carrera comenzó de nuevo, su llanto era cada vez más intenso, ahora solo escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra las hojas, el suelo, las rocas, su cuerpo y en su cabeza rondaba el recuerdo del día en que lo perdió todo, por estar bien con alguien que no la merecía.

***FLASH BACK***

-¡DEBES DEJAR DE HABLAR CON ELLOS!- Se notaba que ese muchacho se encontraba algo irritado, deambulaba de un lado a otro de la sala gritándole a la muchacha que estaba en frente de él.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEBO HACERLO?!, ¡SON MIS AMIGOS!- Ella le respondía también algo molesta, pero a la vez triste, se podían notar un par de lágrimas brotando de su rostro.

-¡SIMPLEMENTE PORQUÉ YO LO DIGO!, ¿QUÉ MÁS NECESITAS?- La tomó de sus brazos y la zamarreó un poco lanzándola al sillón.

-No puedo hacerlo, ellos son muy importantes para mi.- Ella se sobó los lugares donde él había ejercido presión mientras bajaba su cabeza soltando más lágrimas.

-Si lo harás, si en verdad me amas lo harás.- Se acercó a ella y tomando el teléfono de la mesita se lo tendió y dijo.- Llámalos, diles que no quieres volver a verlos y que no te molesten más.

-Pero…- Balbuceó, pero al ver la expresión de él tomó el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos.

Uno a uno los fue llamando y diciendo que no quería verlos, luego cortaba la comunicación sin dar más explicación, hasta que debía llamar a esa persona, al principió lo dudo, pero el muchacho que estaba con ella la incitó a que llame, marcó su número y enseguida respondieron, la persona del otro lado del teléfono saludó a la voz conocida que llamaba, pero el saludo se volvió una discusión cuando ella le informó del motivo de su llamada, en un momento la pelea se volvió muy grande así que el muchacho tomó el teléfono, la corrió para que se sentara y procedió a hablar él.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que ya no quiere saber nada de ti?

-¡NO TE ENTROMETAS!, ¡DEJAME HABLAR CON ELLA!- La voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía muy molesta.

-¡YA NO INSISTAS, ESTAS MUERTO PARA ELLA, MUERTO!- El muchacho colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la muchacha, la cual no podía contener sus lágrimas.

-Ves que si podías, ahora estaremos tranquilos.- Le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y besándola.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Fui una tonta, no debí de hacerle caso, si de todas formas igual me lastimaría.- Murmuró con impotencia deteniéndose unos segundos para poder tomar aire y ver por donde estaba.- Arruine toda mi vida, ahora debo enmendar eso.- Dijo para finalmente comenzar a corres hacía más el centro de aquel bosque, mientras otro recuerdo aparecía en su mente.

***FLASH BACK***

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Ella se encontraba llorando, caminaba detrás del que hasta esos momento había sido su "novio".

-Ya no quiero estar contigo, entiéndelo, pasaste de moda.- Él se encontraba despreocupado, caminaba hacía la salida del lugar.

-Dijiste que me amabas, que íbamos a ser felices.- Ella seguía hablándole, ahora se encontraba a un lado de él.

-¿Y eso qué?, ya no importa.- Él seguía sin mostrar ningún interés para con los sentimientos de ella.

Llegaron a la puerta de salida, él se disponía a irse, pero ella se interpuso en su camino.

-Deje todo por ti, ¿Eso no cuenta?

-No es algo que me interese, ya no es mi problema.

-¡LO HICE POR TI!, ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?

-¡YA NO TE AMO, NUNCA TE AME!, ¿AÚN NO LO ENTIENDES?

Ante aquellas palabras su corazón se paralizó, todo lo que ella creía había sido una farsa, perdió todo por nada, dejó lo más valioso para ella a un lado por un supuesto amor que nunca existió.

-Eso no es verdad.- Ella no podía creer eso.

-Si lo es, eras un pasatiempo, solo eso, fue entretenido, pero solo eso.- Le respondió observándola indiferente.

-Entonces…-Las palabras no salían, solo lo observó mientras su llanto continuaba.

-Esto se termino, no quiero volver a verte, estorbas en mi vida.- Él continuo su camino hacía un automóvil que se encontraba allí estacionado, se subió, arrancó y se fue del lugar sin decir más nada.

Ella solo se hecho a llorar sin control mientras corría hacía la entrada de su hogar.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Me lastimó.- Su mente no la dejaba en paz.- Lo que hice fue lo mejor, ahora lo terminaré.- Dijo decidida mientras sentía que se acercaba a su destino.

Seguían adentrándose más en el bosque, su preocupación y desesperación aumentaban al no saber donde se encontraba esa chica, su pequeño amigo notaba eso y seguía buscando señales de hacía donde pudo ir, se detuvieron un poco mientras la criaturita buscaba algún rastro de ella.

-¿Dónde estas?- Le preguntaba a la nada.- Por favor no cometas ninguna locura, por favor.- Decía mientras tomaba el papel en su mano y lo apretaba con fuerza, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras agregaba.- Fui un tonto, debí darme cuenta antes.

***FLASH BACK***

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntaba al ver el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Pika?- Le preguntaba su amigo observando también el sobre.

-No lo sé amigo, averigüémoslo.- Le respondió sentándose en uno de los sillones de la casa.

Se dispuso a abrir el sobre, dentro de éste se encontraban un papel prolijamente doblado y un CD, intrigado abrió el papel y se dispuso a leer lo que allí decía.

Solo diré que lo lamento mucho, lamento haberte lastimado cuando te llame aquel día, fui una tonta, mi vida es un desastre, nada me sale bien, te mande ésta carta porqué sabía que sería difícil hablar contigo, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Antes de hacerlo voy a pedirte que coloques el CD que te envié, la canción menciona algo de lo que siento.

Sin ninguna duda colocó el CD, la música comenzó y escuchó atentamente la canción antes de seguir leyendo, el tema era "Si muriera mañana" de Joey Montana.

Montana...yow Predi  
Predicador...Noriega  
Evolucionando el genero..

Ha pasado más de un año que yo no sabia de ti  
quizás te parezca extraño verme por aquí,  
se muy bien que estas con alguien no quisiera interrumpir  
solo regálame un minuto hay algo q quiero decir

si muriera mañana y no vuelvo a ver la luz  
me gustaría que supieras que mi vida eres tú  
si muriera mañana y ya no te vuelvo a ver  
quiero que sepas que yo nunca te olvide  
que yo nunca te olvide...

pasaron días, pasaron años  
y tu recuerdo aún me hace daño  
Ey si todo me recuerda a ti  
como un tatuaje te quedaste en mi  
que yo soñé que diosito me llevaba  
y yo le dije que aún no podía  
que había tantas cosas por contarte  
que por favor me regalara otro día  
y desperté y no paraba de llorar  
y vine aquí para poderte confesar  
que mi corazón no te olvida...  
que eres el amor de mi vida...

si muriera mañana y no vuelvo a ver la luz  
me gustaría que supieras que mi vida eres tú  
si muriera mañana y ya no te vuelvo a ver  
quiero que sepas que yo nunca te olvide  
que yo nunca te olvide!

Mientras tenga vida  
siempre te amaré  
lo sabes bien... lo sabes bien...(2X)

si muriera mañana (Joey montana)  
me gustaría que supieras (el dueño del negocio)  
si muriera mañana y ya no te vuelvo a ver  
quiero que sepas que yo nunca te olvidé (yow predi...noriega)  
que yo nunca te olvidé! (Evolucionando el género)...

La canción terminó y su impresión era muy grande, sin más volvió a tomar el papel y continuó leyendo.

Es verdad yo siempre te ame, primero creí que era algo más de tipo familiar, pero cuando me di cuenta de la verdad era demasiado tarde, mi vida se fue por un pozo y cuando quise volver a verte, me entere de que estabas en una relación, no quise molestar, por esa razón te mando ésta carta, para decirte lo que me pasa y para pedirte que me disculpes, nunca fue cierto que no quería verte, él me obligó a hacerlo y yo como una tonta obedecí, bueno creo que es todo, no te preocupes por mi no molestaré más, no lastimaré a más nadie, solo quería despedirme y hacerte saber que siempre te amaré, adiós.

Sus manos le temblaban no sabía como reaccionar, su pequeño amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ella….- Balbuceaba sin creer lo que había leído.- Debemos encontrarla, tiene que saber que es lo que yo siento.

Se levantó apresurado del sillón y se dispuso a salir de la casa con su pequeño amigo, en el exterior el clima se encontraba horrible, pero eso no lo detendría ni a él ni a su amigo.

-Debemos encontrarla Pikachu, no permitiré que se aleje de mi vida de nuevo.

-Pi.- Le respondió su amigo.

Ambos comenzaron la búsqueda de la dueña de esa carta, en ese momento un llamado lo alertó, un chico de piel algo oscura y pelo puntiagudo se acercó a él con un grupo más de gente.

-¿Recibiste la carta?- Una chica de cabello azul lo observaba con sus ojos llorosos.

-Si, debemos encontrarla.- Le respondió mientras su pequeño amigo subía a su hombro.

-Llamaron de su hogar, allí también dejo una carta, creen que irá a algún lugar en especial, ellos también la están buscando.- Le dijo ésta vez el chico que llamó su atención.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a buscarla.- Les dijo mientras su pequeño amigo descendía de su hombro y comenzaba con la búsqueda.

Así todos comenzaron su carrera hacia el bosque, buscando el rastro de la chica, cuando todos ingresaron en el bosque la lluvia no se hizo esperar, comenzando así una gran tormenta.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Un lugar especial.- Murmuró observando el papel, luego su mente hizo un clic y una idea algo loca se le vino a la mente.- Pikachu creo saber a donde fue, vamos.

Comenzaron a correr ahora seguros de hacía donde debían correr, corrieron por unos minutos hasta que pudieron escuchar el ruido del agua caer y entre los árboles se comenzaba a notar lo que buscaban, una cascada y lo más importante allí parada se encontraba ella mirando hacía la lejanía, su corazón se paralizó al verla, le susurró a su pequeño amigo que fuera por los demás y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-No debiste venir.- Las palabras que salían de los labios de la joven se oían muy débiles.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, no cometas una locura.- Él detuvo sus pasos solo unos metros detrás de ella.

-No sabes lo que siento, mi corazón está destrozado, mi vida arruinada, lo perdí todo.- Ella no giraba su mente para verlo, solo seguía observando al frente segura de lo que quería hacer.

-Eso no es verdad.- Trató de hacerle entender mientras adelantaba unos pasos más.

-Si lo es, destruí lo único importante para mi por alguien que no me valoraba, lastime a muchas personas, enmendaré mi error.- Giró su cuerpo para verlo con una sonrisa y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, él se quedó paralizado al verla y frenó su andar, ella continuó.- Lo siento mucho Ash, espero que seas feliz, siempre voy a amarte.- Se giró de nueva cuenta hacía la cascada para adelantar unos pasos hasta quedar en el borde de ésta.

-¡NO MISTY!, ¡ESPERA!- Ash no sabía que hacer no quería perderla.

-Lo siento Ash, te amo.- Dijo para luego levantar un pie para dejarse caer hacía el agua.

Parecía que su corazón se quebraba al verla avanzar, solo atinó a correr esos cortos pasos.

Ella veía el fondo de la cascada esperando así su destino, pero algo la sorprendió, de una forma rápida lo único que vio fue el borde de la cascada alejarse, algo la tenía sujeta o más bien alguien, luego sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban fuertemente.

-Eres una tonta Misty.- Le decía Ash mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, luego la tomó de sus brazos y la alejó solo un poco para verla a la cara, no tenía miedo de ocultar su preocupación.- ¿Qué era lo que pensabas hacer?

-Yo solo quería terminar con esto, los lastime a todos.- Respondió bajando su mirada mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Misty, no te odiamos si es lo que piensas.- Ash le levantó el rostro con una de sus manos, la lluvia había cesado.

-Pero yo…- Misty no pudo continuar, Ash le había tapado la boca mientras le sonreía.

-Déjame hablar por favor.- Le pidió él, ella asintió mientras lo observaba fijamente.- Misty todos sabíamos que él nunca te quiso de verdad, pero te veíamos tan feliz que no quisimos decir nada, cuando me llamaste aquella vez si me moleste, pero nunca te odie, me moleste porque me lastimaste Misty, yo siempre esperé a que vinieras a buscarme para decirte lo que sentí en ese momento y lo que siento ahora.

-¿No me odias por haberte lastimado?- Le preguntó ella mirándolo sin comprender.

-Nunca podría odiarte.- Le sonrió Ash mientras acercaba una de sus manos al rostro de ella para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas.- Eres muy importante para mi, no me importa lo que has hecho, todos cometemos errores.

-Ash yo…- Comenzó a decir sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Lo siento, perdóname.- Dijo finalmente para volver a llorar.

-No llores.- Le volvió a secar sus rostro y dijo.- Hace mucho tiempo te perdone Misty, si hubieras sido tú la que hubieras ido a decirme todo y no hubieras enviado esa carta, todo esto no habría pasado.

Misty lo observó por unos momentos y luego se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-Gracias Ash, gracias por perdonarme y por salvarme de hacer algo incorrecto.

-No debes darme las gracias Misty, lo hice porqué te amo.- Le respondió Ash devolviendo el abrazo, Misty al escucharlo se sorprendió y separándose de él le preguntó.

-¿Qué dijiste Ash?

-Eso era lo que quería decirte Misty, también te amo, siempre te ame.- Ash le sonreía y mirándola a los ojos seriamente le dijo.- No vuelvas a querer dejarme Misty, por favor no vuelvas a querer cometer una locura.

-Te prometo que no lo haré Ash.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte feliz.- Ash la tomó del rostro y se acercó más a ella.- Te amo Misty.- Le dijo acercándola para besarla.

Ella le responde el beso y luego ambos se separan para abrazarse.

-También te amo Ash.- Le dijo Misty abrazándolo fuertemente.

Luego de estar unos minutos abrazados, se separaron y se observaron sonriendo, a lo lejos se podían oír unas voces, los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y Ash le tomó la mano a Misty para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con un gran grupo de personas que los esperaban, se podía notar el alivió de ellos, Pikachu fue el primero en recibirla saltando a sus brazos, comenzó a lamer su rostro feliz de que estuviera bien, luego la recibieron todos los allí presentes, las chicas lloraban mientras la abrazaban, los varones del grupo la saludaban diciéndole lo feliz que estaban de que no hubiera hecho algo erróneo.

-Lo siento chicos.- Se disculpó Misty sonriendo.

Ante esto todos se acercaron para saludarla afectuosamente, haciéndole entender que la habían perdonado.

-No vuelvas a irte así Misty.- Le dijo Brock mientras la abrazaba, los demás asintieron secundándolo.

-No se preocupen.- Les respondió Misty.

En ese momento unas voces que denotaban preocupación se acercaron, eran sus hermanas, Misty se paró con sus manos tras su espalda esperándolas, las tres hermanas se acercaron y cuando estuvieron cerca la mayor se posó frente a Misty.

-Hola chicas.- Las saludó Misty, pero ellas no dijeron nada, solo Daisy se animó a hacer algo, levantó su mano propinándole una bofetada a la menor de las hermanas, Misty se sorprendió, pero cuando levantó su vista para decir algo vio como sus tres hermanas lloraban sin consuelo.

-Nos asustaste Misty.- Daisy tomó la primer palabra.

-Podemos ser algo molestas contigo hermanita.- La secundó Violeta.

-Pero te queremos y no queremos perderte.- Agregó Lily.

-Chicas.- Murmuró Misty, luego se acercó a sus hermanas y las abrazó.- Lo siento mucho.

Las cuatro hermanas hablaron un poco entre ellas, luego las tres hermanas sensacionales se acercaron a Ash y lo abrazaron agradeciéndole por haber rescatado a su hermana y para molestarlo por la confesión recientemente hecha, Ash se encontraba muy apenado por la actitud de sus ahora cuñadas.

Luego todo el grupo se dispuso a volver, Ash y Misty caminaban juntos detrás del grupo.

-Ash, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Misty lo observaba preocupada.

-Dime.- Le respondió éste.

-¿Qué hay de tu novia?

-No tengo novia Misty.- Ash le sonreía.

-Pero, ¿Y Serena?- Misty se encontraba aún más confundida.

-Ella solo me ayudó a salir de un apuro, una de mis "fans".- Dijo haciendo un juego con sus dedos.- Quería salir conmigo y yo quería que me deje en paz, así que le pedí ayuda.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Misty trataba de deducir sus palabras.

-Nunca tuve novia, te dije que siempre te quise a ti Misty, ¿Crees que si fuera mi novia hubiera estado tan feliz al conocer nuestra relación?- Ash le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es verdad.- Dijo Misty sonriendo para pasar a colgarse del brazo de su ahora novio, de la sorpresa Ash casi cae, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-Ahora sabes que no debes de tomar decisiones sin pensarlo Misty.- Ash la observaba con cariño.

-Si lo sé y todo gracias a ti Ash, gracias.- Misty lo observaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que hagas algo por mi.- Ash le sonreía con su boca abierta mostrando sus dientes.

-Sabía que pedirías algo Ash Ketchum, ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó Misty soltando su brazo para escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, quiero que me ayudes a entrenar para competir en la liga añil.- Ash levantó su brazo en el aire.

-Ya eres campeón en la liga de Kalos, ¿Por qué quieres competir en Kanto?

-Quiero conquistar la liga de la región donde vivo.- Puso sus dos puños frente a su pecho con una mirada decidida.

-Está bien.- Dijo Misty volviendo a tomar su brazo y agregó.- Pero haremos las cosas a mi manera.

-Trato hecho.- Le respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron con su camino hasta alcanzar al grupo sonriéndose con cariño.

Misty observó al cielo y comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, luego miro de reojo a Ash quien con una sonrisa en su rostro conversaba de algo con Brock sin soltarle la mano, al verlo tan feliz volvió su vista al cielo y suspirando de alivió pensó.

-Creo que la vida no es tan mala como creía, ahora se que no debo de ponerme mal por las personas que no lo merecen y que siempre debo buscar mi felicidad con aquellos que me la saben entregar, ahora soy muy feliz con la persona que amo y nada ni nadie podrá quitarme esa felicidad.

Su felicidad la llevaron a sostener con fuerza la mano de Ash, éste la miro para luego rodearla con su brazo y atraerla hacía él, sin duda ahora si sería feliz a su lado.

-Te amo.- Le dijo Misty sonriendo.

-También te amo Misty.- Ash le devolvió la sonrisa para luego besarla.

Sin dudas ese beso marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida, una vida llena de amor y felicidad.

Fin…


End file.
